Bastian Kale
Sir Bastian Kale is a strong outdoors-man who has a love for animals, and an interest in ones particularly keen on killing him. Appearance Standing at an inch shy of an even six feet, Bastian uses his height as an advantage in battle and in negotiation. Though typically an easy going knight, which can be seen most times with the adventurous glint in his chocolate brown eyes and the well humored smile on his lips, there are times when his temper can mar his features. He keeps his dark hair no longer than his shoulders, and often somewhat feathered so that the locks don't obscure his vision. Bastian spends most of his time in a lighter form of his knight armor, consisting mostly of a loose, lightweight shirt underneath a sleeveless loose weave chainmail shirt. His belt, holding his sword, slung low on his hips, over a pair of lightly armored riding pants (that he has magically padded the crotch and seat for comfort), and thick hide short boots. Personality Bastian is a very easy going kind of guy. He's always game for an adventure or a good laugh. When his mother died when he was 17 he became more reserved and observant of those around him. He loves watching people and studying their reactions to situations. Bastian has a temper which he's inherited from his father's side of the family, which unknowingly traces back directly to the Black family line. He is incredibly loyal and loving to his family and the few friends he does have, and has no problem showing his scars that are the badges from his various acts of bravery. History Once a strong line of proud wizards and witches, some time during the 5th century the house of Black was torn in two. Twin brothers, Vega and Centuri Kaleous Black, fell deeply in love with the same woman, Hellena. A struggle between the twins began as they both vied for her attentions, and it wasn't long until they began using force against each other. During one such physical altercation Vega drew his sword against his brother, prepared to spill his own blood for her love. Hellena, though she cared for both brothers, loved Vega and wanted to prevent him from doing something he would regret and jumped in front of Centuri as Vega lunged for his brother. Hellena was skewered by the tip of his sword and died in his arms shortly there after. Her death affected both brothers, though in different ways. Vega, his heart now hardened and cold vowed vengeance against his brother, blaming him for Hellena's death though it was his sword that took her life. Centuri now disgusted with the pathetic war they had waged against each other wanted nothing other than to grieve in peace. Vega would have nothing of it and now with a heart as black as their family name wanted his brother's life. His hatred and thirst for revenge had poisoned Vega's very soul, and the effects of that ill will would unknowingly be passed down through his later descendants and would lead them eventually into the house of Slytherin and unusually short life spans. Centuri felt the threat of his brother's wrath, and urged by his ailing mother fled the Roman occupied territory of Brittania. He traveled for many years through many countries. He covered his tracks by dropping his surname, and using a shorted version of his middle name. After roaming for years from land to land, Centuri Kale finally settled in Greece taking a young witch as his wife. Together they had several children. When Centuri was approaching the age of 40, word reached him that his brother had died. Feeling a deep sense of loss he returned to Roman Brittania with his family. He didn't attend the funeral, not wishing to upset his brother's family, nor wishing to reveal he himself was still alive. He wanted until the day after to visit his brother's grave and made peace with their war. He never spoke of his family origins by name, choosing to remain Centuri Kale for the sake of the safety of his children. Although Centuri had made peace at his brother's grave, unknowingly their blood feud would live on through their descendents. The Blacks would challenge the Kales throughout the next centuries to the point of an unspoken war being waged between them. By 950 only one Kale remained in Britannia the rest having all been killed by the Black family. James Thadious Kale was a bit of an oddity in the Kale line, as he had been a more sly sort, instead of honorable as his past ancestors had been. In 960 out of an act of desperation James married a pretty nobleman's daughter named Jasmine Arlie, unsure of her bloodline. Jasmine was indeed from a wizarding family, but that didn't become apparent until shortly after the wedding much to his chagrin. Though James cared deeply about the girl he wasn't in love with her. He was hoping that if he posed as a muggle nobleman that the Blacks that were after him wouldn't find him. He was quickly proved wrong as he got wind that they were getting close to his real location. He used his wife's undying devotion to him to talk her into leaving Britannia and moving to Greece. In short order he packed up his new bride and they made it down through the Holy Roman Empire to Greece. In 961 they welcomed their first child, a son they named Bastian James. By the time Bastian was two years old and they were expecting their second child James mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Thoroughly distraught, Jasmine wrote home to let her parents know that she was stuck in Greece with two young children and no husband. After receiving their reply, Jasmine quickly packed up her two year old son and newborn daughter, Jacklyn Rene and headed back to Britannia. She moved back into her family's estate where her parents immediately took to the children. The children thrived under the watchful eye and tender care of their doting grandparents, but their mother, still stricken with grief and depression at the loss of James, was on a steady decline in attitude and health. Delora and Blandus took over the education of the children, in both wizardry and noble affairs. They were pleased to see that Bastian was quite adept at defensive charms, and often participated in friendly duels with his grandfather. He also took an interest early on in magical creatures, especially those that were considered of more of the dark and dangerous variety. When Bastian reached an acceptable age, he was sent to train under Sir Neville of Whitney as his page. Serving under Sir Neville provided Bastian with the opportunity to see much of Britannia with his own eyes. He had to do so however with his magical abilities hidden, as Sir Neville, though a great knight in his own right, was very much a muggle. His grandparents had felt it was an important lesson for him to learn early on, so that he would be better equipped to hide his nature from those who would persecute him out of fear. Sir Neville was good natured but expected the very best out of his charge. Bastian gave him his all and was rewarded by the knight's kindness. In the summer before his final year of training, his mother finally passed away. Having declined so much over the past 15 years, she caught a bad case of coughing fits and it had seen her to her final days. The death of his mother changed Bastian. He was no longer the easy going boy eager to please. The loss of his mother had matured him in a way that only death can. He became more reserved around others and his temper seemed to rise more frequently, which unknowingly was a part of his ancient Black heritage peaking out. This would be the year that would determine the man Bastian would fully become. It was also the year Bastian met Athena Black. His grandparents were attending a court of the nearby Black's of Norfolk. Sir Neville gave Bastian leave to accompany his grandparents and sister to the event, which he did so dutifully. While the adults were busy discussing things of court and importance, the younger generation were left milling about the grounds. While Bastian was escorting Jacklyn around, doing his best to ensure no young man touched her, they were stopped by Athena Black. She had grown up knowing of the feud between the Black's and Kale's and upon hearing his name, decided to take up the mantle, no matter how unlady-like it was. After tossing a few threats and insults their way, the scene almost caused a fight which was halted by Athena's elder sister Celestria. For the rest of the year, whenever Bastian came across Athena, she was a constant thorn in his side. The jibs and veiled comments began wearing down on his patience. It wasn't long until finally he had had enough. He agreed to meet her in a dense set of woods between their lands for a duel. Both sides thought they had the upper hand, but in the end neither was prepared for what would happen next. Unbeknownst to either of them, a young dragon had taken refuge in those very woods and would be drawn to the sound of their duel. The legend of these creatures was well known to both the wizard and the witch, but neither had actually seen one as of yet. Athena was struck with fear and rooted in the spot where she stood, where as Bastian, having always been fascinated by the stories stood in awe. The dragon let out a mighty roar that all but temporarily deafened the young adults. Athena took off running but was caught off her feet by a swipe of the front claw of the beast. As she stare up at the giant tooth lined maw, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bastian, her blood enemy, was not running but had begun to fire off incantation after incantation at the beast in an attempt to save her life. She passed out before she could ponder this further. Somehow Bastian managed to subdue the beast long enough to carry Athena to the safety of his home. There, his grandparents cared for her until her own family arrived to take her home. Hearing of the young Squire's bravery in the face of a threat, Sir Neville insisted upon taking the lad straight to King AEthelred to attain his knighthood. From then on he was called Sir Bastian. He spent quite a few years as a knight, where he fought valiantly against the Dane Viking hordes that threatened patches of Britannia. He also gained a bit of notoriety in the wizarding circles as being the only knight known to not only have survived various encounters with dragons, but also to be the only one to have successfully ridden one. Granted, Bastian himself doesn't consider it a success as he came away with a badly broken leg and a rather sizable chunk of flesh removed from his thigh. While the bones and scars of long since healed, Bastian is in search of his next big adventure.